


How to Make a Proper Martini

by bilboswaggins



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilboswaggins/pseuds/bilboswaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry let out a light ‘heh,’ lifting a hand from his hip to cup beneath his jaw, a thumb tracing and tugging Eggsy’s bottom lip. “I may be a gentleman, Eggsy,” With his other hand, he hooked a finger in the front of Eggsy’s pants, pulling there too as he continued to play with his lower lip. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t feel desire. There’s so much I’ve been wanting to do to you,” he said, again just above a whisper, and Eggsy couldn’t repress the shiver that crept down his spine.</p>
<p>A very explicit scene just after Harry teaches Eggsy his second lesson in being a gentleman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Make a Proper Martini

“Second lesson: How to make a proper Martini.” Harry fought to keep the smile off his lips.

“ _Yes,_ Harry,” Eggsy sighed happily, eagerly pushing himself to stand. That was one thing he could certainly understand.

Harry almost chuckled. He stood himself, one hand finding his pocket as he led the boy out of his office and downstairs to his sitting room. If there was one thing he was certain would help Eggsy relax before tomorrow, it was alcohol.

“So’s all that James Bond stuff based in real life, then?” Eggsy asked as he followed behind, making considerable more noise than Harry as he thudded down the steps.

“Based in?” Harry hummed back nonchalantly, stopping them both at his mini-bar. Deftly, as though with much previous experience, he took out two martini glasses, a mixing glass, a mixing spoon, and of course the liquor. “If you are familiar, I daresay that means you know his classic way of ordering?”

“Shaken, not stirred,” Eggsy parroted, faking an accent and setting his jaw, raising an eyebrow in an attempt to come off charming.

“Absurd,” Harry responded, not even looking at him. “Shaking a Martini dilutes the ice, watering it down. A proper Martini is made with Gin and dry Vermouth, “ he said, pouring the gin over ice in the glass. “And of course, the olives,” he added, measuring out the vermouth.

Eggsy watched with interest, although, as he really had no need to know how to make his own drinks, he was much more keen on the end product. But he continued listening as Harry described how to stir, drain, and garnish the drink properly, flourishing and appearing to show off just a little as he ran the lemon peel around the edge of their glasses and dropping in the skewered olives.

“And voila,” Harry handed Eggsy his martini glass, looking at him from over the rim of his glasses, the slightest of smiles on his lips.

Happily Eggsy took the glass, sipping with feigned pretentiousness. “Mm, indeed,” he mimicked. “I love the light lemon essence, really accentuates the…. The….” He grinned, relaxing and laughing as he spoke. “Not gonna lie ‘arry, tastes like straight gin.”

“Your tastes are simply not yet refined.” Harry sighed into his glass, sipping his own and closing his eyes. “I can hardly help that.”

“Sure, whatever,” Eggsy laughed, leaning against the wall near the mini-bar, one arm folded while the other held the glass near his lips. His eyes were on Harry, smirking, watching him sip and wondered to himself how much of Harry Hart was a show. They had 24 hours and the night was young. Why not push some buttons and find out?

“Merlin see everythin through those glasses?”

“Hm?” Harry opened his eyes again, refocusing on Eggsy as he shifted his weight from the usual sturdy stance to a more relaxed one. “Oh, he has the ability to, yes. Whether or not he actually views the recordings is up to his discretion, but one must always operate under the assumption that he does. Anything could be prudent, after all,” he hummed, setting his drink down. “Why do you ask?”

“Maybe take ‘em off? We’re off the clock ‘n all.” His eyebrows tipped up just slightly, not quite suggesting anything.

Harry looked at him for several moments, the look in his eyes unreadable, but he acquiesced, sliding them from his face and setting them with a quiet clatter on the edge of the trey. Without them, his face looked a little more lined, the silver at his temples a little more pronounced. Eggsy smirked.

“’n the gun holsters? Those needed at home?”

At this, he pursed his lips, setting his glass down as well. “Why are you taking issue with my state of dress?”

Eggsy shrugged, finishing his Martini and setting the empty glass down with a grin. “I ain’t gonna shoot ya, bruv, no reason for ‘em.”

Harry frowned and made no move to remove them. Instead, he made for his favourite chair and sat himself down carefully and quietly. Eggsy watched him and followed, sitting across from him far less gracefully.

“Can I ask y’some questions, then?” He was looking at him earnestly, leaning forward so his elbows rested on his knees.

“Within reason,” Harry answered, his head lazily tilted.

“Ever been married?”

“No.” He frowned lightly, but seemed to answer easily enough.

“Any family?”

“No,” he answered again, just as easily. “No close family to speak of.”

“You’ve been at Kingsman, what, twenty-five years or somethin?”

“Twenty nine.”

“Do y’ever regret it?”

Harry paused, not quite expecting that. He took a moment to think, his tongue tracing over his teeth before he answered. “No. It is the best thing I could have devoted my life to. Because of my actions, hundreds of lives have been saved. Not exactly something that can be accomplished from any run of the mill post graduate job, wouldn’t you agree.”

Eggsy considered this, eyes narrowing in thought. “… Never?”

Sighing, Harry lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, dropping it again as he answered. “… I suppose once or twice I have witnessed casual lives with a hint of what you might call jealousy. But it never inclined beyond a passing fancy of a life I haven’t wanted for a very long time. Not since I took the name Galahad.”

“And you sure that’s it. Never even ‘ad a girlfriend or nothin.” His eyes were still narrowed, both thinking and concentrating. Ordinarily he wouldn’t push an issue that was so clearly irritating Harry, but this was one thing he was curious about, and had considerable interest in.

“For goodness sake, Eggsy.” He sighed heavily, and were it not for the few drinks pumping through his bloodstream already he would have avoided answering all together. “That is hardly your concern. I have not been without companionship for twenty nine years, no. But it is a serious thing, to involve someone who is unable to know about our activities. I would think you to have a better understanding of the ramifications than most.”

“…Yeah,” he sighed, somewhat defeated at that, and sat back in his chair. Frowning, he rubbed his temple with the heel of his palm, very visibly put out.

Harry sucked on his bottom lip, as he was want to do when he was feeling slightly bitter. He tutted under his breath. He knew the reasons behind Eggsy’s questions, they were fairly transparent, but he still felt the need to dissuade him however possible. Even if he had to poke some old wounds in the process.

“… But if they could know about Kingsman..” he continued, green eyes locked on him.

Harry nearly groaned. “Persistent, aren’t you.” He met his eyes with tired ones of his own, pressing his lips together. “… I shall temporarily suspend my sensibilities in the name of bluntness. Why don’t you ask your question plainly.”

“…” Eggsy frowned. He was still stuffy, still reserved. The question weighed on his tongue, heavy, but he did not ask. He wanted to. But he didn’t want to hear.

He pushed himself to stand, keeping his eyes on Harry’s, and carefully took the few steps forward to stand at the edge of his seat. Harry didn’t move, but his shoulders and knees seemed to lock in place, almost steeling himself like Eggsy was going to attack him. Instead, he leaned over him, holding the back of his chair for support as he hovered above, keeping eye contact, his lips just barely parting. “Harry.”

The older man kept looking at him, determined to not look away, even through the heat starting to build at his neck. “… Eggsy.”

Taking it as a good sign (a very good sign) that he was not pushing him away or criticizing him, he decided to take the risk and ask his question on his own terms. He pressed on and closed that few inches of separation, firmly connecting their lips in a decisive kiss.

It wasn’t a passionate first kiss. It wasn’t clumsy or shaky, it wasn’t wet or needy, but neither was it chaste. It was a first kiss of someone afraid of the first kiss, afraid at any moment to be pushed away, who wants to make every second – millisecond – count. Harry could feel this, and while his head was cloudy and making concrete thought difficult, he was quickly trying to think of the right response. Should he pull away? This wasn’t proper, after all. He was the boy’s mentor, his sponsor for Kingsman, their relationship ought to be professional. And yet, it never really has been, he knew that. It was always a few degrees south of professional, always too warm, too comfortable. But he was too old for him, too old for a relationship with the boy that was anything other than friendship. … Wasn’t he? He had to admit, he was very attracted to Eggsy, and wanted nothing more than to let it go and ravage him, but that had always been out of the question. His resolve started to weaken however when Eggsy made the first move. At least he seemed to want it too…

Eggsy’s heart nearly stopped for the few seconds Harry was unresponsive. He wasn’t kissing back, but wasn’t stopping him. That was something Eggsy didn’t know what to do with. He was just about to pull away, to call it a failure and apologize, when the lips started to push back against him, the head tilting just slightly to accommodate him.

That kicked his heart into overdrive, and he could hardly hear for the blood rushing in his ears. The grip he had on the back of the chair tightened as he kissed the older man, only lasting a few beats before parting his lips to try and deepen the kiss, greedy for whatever Harry would give him.

But Harry raised a hand and pushed at Eggsy’s chest, guiding him back and off at him. His face faintest hint of pink in his cheeks, and as he spoke, he didn’t meet his eyes. “No, Eggsy.”

Frowning, Eggsy let go of the chair and straightened up, tilting his head in confusion. “…What?”

“We can’t.” Once again, he didn’t meet his eyes as he spoke, looking at him only afterwards.

“… Why not?” Defensively, Eggsy drew his arms up to fold across his chest, keeping light anger as the emotion on his face.

“You know why.” Harry cleared his throat once, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

“No. No I don’t. Why don’tcha enlighten me, bruv.” He was getting angrier. A muscle in Harry’s jaw twitched.

“Well to start, I am your mentor, your superior for the moment. It is highly unprofessional,” he sighed, lips pressed together in a thin line as he looked at Eggsy, brow creasing trying to hold the look in place.

“That ain’t a reason,” Eggsy huffed, tilting his head emphatically as he shifted his weight. “I actually read the book, mate. ‘s nothin’ in there ‘bout this bein against any rules. Jus y’er own.”

Shit. Harry’s jaw tightened again before answering. “… It would be taking advantage of you. You’ve been drinking, and you don’t know what you want right now.”

His eyes rolled harder than they had since he was a defiant teenager. “You takin a piss? You’ve been drinkin with me before, you know I can handle a lot more’n this. Perfectly aware o’what’s goin on. Can’t take advantage of me. Next.” He said with a hard edge in his tone, clearly ready to strike down every one of Harry’s excuses.

Harry sighed hard and looked up at him angrily himself, an open palm hitting the arm of his chair as he shot back: “I’m more than twice your age, Eggsy!” The other paused, frowning almost a glare as he spoke. “… Twice your age. I’m too bloody old for you.”

Eggsy’s arms unfolded slowly, watching him and chewing the inside of his lip. He suspected that was the real issue, here. That maybe there was a bit of self-consciousness from him. Slowly, he resumed his original position, leaned over him with his hands gripping the back of the chair, hovering inches from his face. “… You think I fuckin care how old you are? Or that you should care ‘ow old I am? ‘at’s jus’ you, bruv. Let it go. Jus’ be a person an’ treat me like a person, yeah? Promise, it ain’t that hard,” he murmured, green eyes locked onto the soft brown ones that twitched as though they wanted to look away but couldn’t.

“…” A hand lifted to touch Eggsy’s shoulder, feather light. “… Is that what you want, Eggsy.” He breathed the words just above a whisper, a small glint in his eye. “… Think carefully. Is that what you want.”

Without realizing it, Eggsy bit his bottom lip, taking a breath before he nodded, his hands gripping just a little tighter.

As though that was all the confirmation he needed, the hand that had been so gentle on his shoulder quickly moved to the front of his polo and grasped it firmly, using it to pull him the last few inches to his lips, kissing him again harder, more enthusiastically.

In that moment, Eggsy’s knees went slightly weak, and he literally felt the shot of blood race through his body, warming him at his head and his groin. His eyes closed as he kissed him back, Harry opening his mouth this time for a deeper kiss almost immediately, their tongues touching soon thereafter.

He had had his share of make out sessions and kisses in his life. It wasn’t as though this was anything new to him. But he still felt breathless, knees wobbly, heat flushing his face as he was kissed with such apparent desire; he felt like a teenager getting to make out with the cool kid.

Harry’s hands both found Eggsy’s shirt now and tugged, coaxing him further towards himself. He took the hint and lifted his legs to kneel on the chair, straddling Harry’s waist. Supported, he let his hands fall, one to the older man’s always-perfect hair, the other to grasp his tie, using it to hold his face in place as their kisses continued to intensify. Harry’s hands were now sliding along Eggsy’s chest, eager to feel the muscles he had seen from the footage of the first test, but not gotten to see in person.

The kissing continued for awhile – Eggsy couldn’t tell if it was seconds, minutes, hours… - before they had to part for breath, looking at each other in the few inches space they allowed. Eggsy still gripped Harry’s tie not letting him pull back too terribly far, and smirked to himself as he looked at his hair, beginning to slip from its perfect style.

“…We should prob’ly move, yeah?” Eggsy breathed, but pulled him close again for one slow kiss. “’nless y’want a fucked up chair.”

Harry’s lips twitched just barely, a sort of intensity in his eyes that kept the amusement at bay. Eggsy stole another kiss from his lips before hoisting himself off, standing to the side of the chair to let Harry stand. As he did, he gave Eggsy a once-over, paused, and said: “Leave the jacket. And the shoes.”

With that he turned and made for the stairs, one hand barely skimming the handrail on his way up. Eggsy watched him as he went, throwing his jacket off and onto the couch, kicking his shoes off. He was about to start up the stairs before he felt better of it – he was a guest in Harry’s home of all people – and grabbed them all, putting them instead neatly by the door.

By the time he made his way up the stairs and to what must be Harry’s bedroom, Harry was waiting for him just inside, the gun holster finally off, his tie removed, and the top two buttons of his white button-up shirt undone. This, combined with the lack of glasses and the slightly untidy hair, was one of the most laid-back versions of Harry Hart he had ever seen. And consequently, one of the sexiest.

His eyebrows rose in surprise, and he had opened his mouth to say something when he was grabbed rather forcefully by his shirt, pressed up against the wall as the door was kicked closed behind him. Again, he felt the shot of blood, taken by surprise, but very happy with the way things were going. He grinned as Harry pinned him against the wall, one of his knees wedged between Eggsy’s legs, his hands holding his hips. Their height difference was just enough for Harry to hover above him, their noses almost touching.

“… Glad t’see you ain’t half-arsing this.” He continued to grin, his voice a little lower than usual.

Harry let out a light ‘heh,’ lifting a hand from his hip to cup beneath his jaw, a thumb tracing and tugging Eggsy’s bottom lip. “I may be a gentleman, Eggsy,” With his other hand, he hooked a finger in the front of Eggsy’s pants, pulling there too as he continued to play with his lower lip. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t feel desire. And with your permission,” he paused his movements and looked at him seriously as he said this, making clear he would make sure he had it before he did anything. “There’s so much I’ve been wanting to do to you,” he said, again just above a whisper, and Eggsy couldn’t repress the shiver that crept down his spine.

Lips replaced fingers as Harry closed the gap for a hot kiss, both of his hands rising to Eggsy’s shirt to begin to unbutton the top of his polo. No sooner were the buttons undone than the shirt was ripped from him, thrown rather unceremoniously onto Harry’s pristine carpeting. Eggsy barely had time to breathe before the lips were on him again, kissing him greedily, as slightly rough hands travelled his body.

Eggsy’s head was swimming. He’d only partially thought Harry would even go for him, let alone eagerly shove him against a wall. His brain was still struggling to catch up with his body, leaving him simply pliant. The thought to assist didn’t even occur to him as Harry’s hands soon found his belt and blindly began to undo it; he was so blissfully blank as Harry bit at his lower lip.

Belt undone, the knee was removed from between his legs as hands delved into the open pants, sliding around Eggsy’s body to grope and grasp his arse.

This seemed to shock him back into himself. Eggsy’s hands found Harry’s shirt and began to quickly undo the buttons there as well, finally breaking their kisses to press his lips instead to Harry’s neck. He kissed and sucked the slightly looser skin there while his fingers flew down his shirt, undoing the buttons as best as he could despite the hands on his arse doing their best to distract him. He could almost feel the vaguely smug smile that must have been on Harry’s face.

As soon as the shirt was flung open, Eggsy pressed his palms to the surprisingly strong chest, pushing lightly to look at him properly. He damn near almost bit his lip like a fucking teenager as he looked at him. It simply wasn’t fair for a human being to be so attractive. Harry’s smile grew. “Yes, Eggsy?”

“Pff,” he huffed half-heartedly, his annoyance dying in his throat. “… Move.”

Harry raised his eyebrows in mild confusion, but did as he asked, stepping aside and (slower than necessary) removed his hands from Eggsy’s trousers. The younger man grasped his wrist, and led him further into the bedroom.

It really was nice, well kept, if not as lived-in as one would expect from the rest of the house. He had what must have been a King sized bed nicely made, a bed-side table at both sides, a small chest at the foot, a dresser, and even a small sitting area with armchair and table upon which was a tea-set for one. He would have to investigate the room more later.

He led him to the armchair, pushing him to sit down. Harry, somewhat amused, sat himself, perfectly aware of where Eggsy was steering this but feigning ignorance. Eggsy settled himself down between his legs, leaning up to steal an extra kiss or two from his lips as his fingers went to fiddle with Harry’s belt.

He gave up fairly shortly into trying to get it undone blindly and made a noise of annoyance as he sat back on his feet, frowning at it. It was fancy and leather and more complicated than he was used to. Harry chuckled under his breath and undid it for him. “Apologies.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes, but snickered to himself. “Shoulda known y’d have some weird thing I’d fuck up.”

“Well. Practice makes perfect,” Harry teased, drawing another kiss from Eggsy’s oh too willing lips before sitting back again, inviting him to do as he liked.

At this point Eggsy was too eager to delay much longer. With much greater ease he opened Harry’s expensive-feeling pants and carefully – reverently – drew his cock out. His lips twitched as he allowed himself a look. How he’d waited for that.

Harry must have been about to say something, because the sudden intake of breath from his lips came too readily as Eggsy wrapped his lips around the head and lightly twirled his tongue about it. Gently sucking – he found it was best to build up, tease him a bit more – Eggsy wrapped his hand around the shaft, eyes closed as he bobbed his head.

It wasn’t long until a hand found Eggsy’s hair, running through it, rubbing his head encouragingly. If he could have, Eggsy would have smirked. As it was, he was lowering his mouth further on him, making sure to coat him in saliva as his tongue slowly encircled and savoured him. He did this several times, going lower and further down on him each time, until he seemingly took all that he could.

Allowing himself a quick glance up, he saw Harry had his eyes closed, head tilted back, breathing through his mouth in even, steady breaths. He could have been napping. Oh but Eggsy would soon change that, he knew.

The lust had built up in him, and he couldn’t slow himself any longer. His head turned slightly as he began to bob his head up and down, tongue playing and dancing with every bit of him he could get in his mouth, his hand stroking what was left out.

“Ah—“ Harry sighed, the hand in his hair stalling distractedly. His face heated slightly at that – he _definitely_ wanted more of those.

He was on an almost auto-pilot as he worked, bobbing and sucking and removing his hand in increments to sink down on the cock, muscle memory doing most of the work. The ‘rent-boy’ comment at the bar all those months ago hadn’t been entirely misplaced. He knew what he was doing, clearly. His other hand eventually lifted as well to gently touch and cup the tightening balls in Harry’s pants, which earned him another light moan.

Eggsy looked up again, and found Harry still with his head tilted back, although he seemed to be playing with his lower lip in his teeth. He pulled off of him enough to murmur a low ‘Harry,’ against his tip, eyes focused completely on his face. Harry’s lips twitched from under his teeth, and he lifted his head, looking down at Eggsy, clearly beginning to melt beneath his composure.

Their eyes locked as Eggsy worked him, somehow a cheeky smile in Eggsy’s green eyes. Harry was smiling unconsciously, the hand in his hair squeezing his head once rather fondly.

“That’s enough,” Harry said, his hand falling to Eggsy’s shoulder. But Eggsy didn’t stop. Rather he doubled his efforts, sucking a little harder, pumping a little faster, tonguing a little better. Harry let out a surprised ‘Ah-h,’ the hand on his shoulder twitching.

Only when Eggsy could bare to get off him did he let go and sit back on his knees, a self-satisfied smirk on his face as he wiped away the saliva from his lips with the back of his wrist. Were it up to him, he’d suck Harry off, get him hard again and do it again, on and on until Harry had nothing left to give him. He just might try that one day, too…

Harry was on him nearly immediately, a hand on the back of his neck as he kissed him as roughly as when he had him against the wall. Eggsy almost laughed.

“… Up,” he breathed as he released the boy from his grip. Eggsy stood, knees popping, pants falling a bit further down his hips. A hand pushed him backwards until the backs of his knees hit the bed and he fell over with surprise, grinning as he wiggled a bit, reorienting himself.

But Harry gave him little to no time to adjust. He was leaning over Eggsy – and Eggsy couldn’t help but be momentarily distracted by the hair falling in Harry’s face, the determination and _lust_ in his eye… - warm hands grabbing his pants and all but yanking them and his undergarments down his body, tossing them too to the floor. Lying there naked, Eggsy propped himself up on his elbows, taking as many kisses from Harry’s lips as he could while the older man stripped himself down as well.

Both of them naked now, Harry climbed up onto the bed on top of Eggsy who eagerly pulled him down, wanting more closeness still. His legs wrapped around Harry’s waist, which made him pull back, looking in his eyes again. The lust had cleared a bit, replaced with sincerity. “Eggsy…”

The younger almost frowned, eyes squinting a bit as he focused on him, legs dropping. “Yeah?”

“…” Eggsy could practically see the thought processes on his face, clearly wanting to ask him something but unsure how to do so delicately, as properly as one could. “…Are you…”

He laughed, pulling him by the neck to kiss his jaw affectionately. “I knew what I w’s doin, bruv.”

Harry shook his head, sighing to himself. “No, I… I don’t want to presume your approval…” So confident just seconds ago, Harry was back to second-guessing himself it seemed, anxious to not take advantage of the boy that was supposed to be in his care. “If this is too much, I understand—“

Eggsy rolled his eyes, propping himself back up again to look at him. “Harry.”

He looked up, hands fidgeting at Eggsy’s sides.

“… I been wantin ta fuck you for so long, don’t take this away from me.”

Harry looked genuinely surprised. With another roll of the eyes, Eggsy flopped back down on the bed, rewrapping his legs around him and squeezing. “Harry Hart, I want you t’fuck me senseless.”

He was now looking at him with no small degree of fondness, the self-confidence returning. Leaning down to his ear, he rubbed their hips together, making Eggsy sigh as his teeth played with his earlobe. “Then move to the middle of the bed.”

Harry pulled away after a quick kiss, giving Eggsy a small smile at the sight of his grin. Quite readily, Eggsy squirmed himself to the center of the bed, lying flat on his back. Distracted as he was, he couldn’t help appreciating Harry’s bed, the mattress so comfortable, the sheets so soft… He ran his hands along it as Harry rustled about at the bedside table.

“Have you done this before, Eggsy?” He asked, looking over at him as he tossed the condom and small bottle onto the bed beside him.

“Er…” Briefly, he considered lying to him as he had done to others, pretending to be a virgin to this sort of thing, of asserting he had only been with women. But he came quickly to the conclusion that that was foolish. Not only would Harry no doubt see through it, but he really didn’t see the point of lying. Not to Harry. “Yeah.”

He nodded to himself once and got up on the bed, his hands finding Eggsy’s knees and gently guiding them to spread as he knelt between them, eyes on Eggsy’s untouched erection. His lips twitched to a small smile and he looked back to his green eyes, hands now playing with and teasing his inner thighs. Eggsy shivered.

Chuckling once under his breath, Harry’s fingers deftly ripped the condom open and slid it on, coating himself fairly liberally with the lubricant. Eggsy watched, biting at his lip as the anticipation grew, every second feeling like thirty. His legs twitched almost anxiously.

When he was ready, Harry leaned over him, pressing his lips gently to the hinge of his jaw, one hand lining himself up. “Ready?”

“Please,” Eggsy sighed, hands preemptively holding Harry’s back. “Please, Harry.”

Needing no more acceptance than that, Harry pushed himself into him, slowly, cautiously. Eggsy hissed an inhale, his head tilting back. A low yet breathy moan broke his lips as Harry pushed all the way in, pressing soothing kisses to his neck now. He stayed still, making sure Eggsy would be alright – but not longer than a few heartbeats before Eggsy groaned in annoyance.

“C’mon, Har _, really_ give it to me. I c’n take it, I promise ya.”

Harry made a strange sort of noise into his neck. He was about to say something, frowning, when he began to move, the gentility nearly completely gone. He of course didn’t want to hurt him, but it seemed at his request, he wouldn’t be holding much back, either. He pushed himself up from Eggsy’s chest as he moved, quickly thrusting into him.

Eggsy seemed much more content with this, grabbing the sheets below him in handfuls as his eyes mapped over Harry’s face. A small smirk on his face, he moaned: “Fuck, yes, Harry,” legs spreading a bit more too help.

Harry’s lips were pressed together, his normally soft brown eyes sharp and wild, darting from the beautiful collision of their bodies to Eggsy’s face laced with ecstasy. The more moans and swears he drew out the more he wanted, his thrusts getting harder, nearly jolting Eggsy’s body with each one.

“Fuck!” Eggsy’s eyes closed, his head tilting back into the impossibly soft pillows, hands pulling at the luxurious sheets. “More, Harry… Christ…”

“…Shit.” Harry nearly whispered. Seeing Eggsy like this, spread out, grasping his bed, red in the face, so clearly pleasured – it was the hottest thing he’d seen in, well, years if he was honest with himself. He captured his lips with a harsh and clumsy kiss, his hands grabbing his hips tightly and pinning them to the bed.

Eggsy seemed to squirm happily at this too, and Harry filed this away for later. At the rate they were going, he wasn’t going to be able to last too long. “Eggsy,” he moaned, the grip on his hips tightening. “Eggsy…”

“Haa…” His stomach muscles tightened as his back arched, one of his hands descending to take himself in hand, the warmth pooling in his stomach becoming nearly unbearable. His swears and moans bled together, Harry’s name intertwining with them every so often.

Harry was so close now, and those intoxicating sounds were not helping. He gave in to himself, grip on his hips turning nearly bruising as he grit his teeth, even harder as he graced him with the last few thrusts. The last few slowed considerably, his hips pausing when he was fully inside him. His hair askew, his face shining with sweat, breathing accelerated… He was in his own little bubble, letting his orgasm wash over him.

He almost missed Eggsy’s gasping, the pleasure finally overwhelming him, his own orgasm crashing down much harder than Harry’s. He moaned and pulled still yet harder at the bed with his free hand, releasing so hard he spilled along his stomach, chest, and even a fleck or two on his chin.

His moans turned to laughter, giddy, melting into the sheets as he slowly came down. Harry grunted as he pulled out of him, eyebrows raising over half-lidded lazy eyes. “Hm?”

Eggsy just shook his head as he laughed, limp, unable to move. Everything felt wonderful and everything hurt and he had come on his face. This was the perfect way to spend his 24 hours with Harry.

They cleaned themselves up with few words being exchanged, both of them too tired for much conversation. When they were both clean (enough, they would definitely need a shower as soon as they could stand), Harry fell into bed beside Eggsy, both still naked, both staring up at the ceiling.

“…. So. Martinis.” Eggsy grinned, nudging himself into Harry’s side. They were too warm for proper post-coital cuddling.

“…” Harry snorted a very un-gentlemanly laugh. “Indeed. Not quite the progression I had in mind. Though I can’t say I quite complain.”

“Be’er not.”

Eggsy stretched, listening to his joints popping, and gingerly poked at his hip bones. Those were going to be sore tomorrow. “Mmm… Think I’ll do alright, tomorrow…?” He asked, grin slipping to a worried frown as he concentrated on prodding his soon-to-be bruises.

Harry pursed his lips as he turned to look at him, serious once more. “I have every confidence in you.”

“…” Eggsy looked back to him and leaned in to press a very gentle kiss to his lips. He supposed they would have to talk about this in the morning, about what they were going to do, about what it meant for Kingsman, but… Now was not the time for thinking uncomfortable thoughts. Now was the time to lie next to your new lover, lazily draping an arm over their chest and humming pleasantly as they rubbed it in return, of increasingly sleepy kisses.

He felt so warm, so content right now. A part of him wished it could last forever. But soon they were drifting to sleep, naked on top of Harry’s expensive sheets, curled around each other as easily as if they did this every night. Eggsy’s last thought before sleep took him was of being excited for tomorrow. He couldn’t wait to pass that test.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeeze oh man. This took me a few days but here we are, finally done. I'm hoping to expand on it, but let's be honest, this was really just a 'I need these two to bang ok' kind of fic.
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr! thedarkbunnyrises


End file.
